This invention pertains to a wheel rim crusher, and more particularly to a wheel rim crusher integrable to any scrap metal compactor having two oppositely disposed, hinged crushing pads. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,876 issued to Donald J. Graves on Feb. 19, 1980.
In the recycling industry, prior to compacting cars into relatively flat bodies for removal from auto salvage establishments, the wheels must be removed and the tires discarded from the rims. Generally, the rims are thereafter placed in the auto for crushing with the auto. The procedure to remove the tire from the rim has been a persistent and expensive problem. An excessive amount of time is wasted due to the difficulty in removing the tire from the rim resulting in costly expenses in terms of man hours expended and backlogging of autos to be crushed.
Additionally, costs are further increased by the expense of machinery and hand tools necessary in the removal of rims from wheels and the crushing of the rims.
Prior art rim crushers are generally heavy, bulky and generally relatively expensive machines of relatively complex structure.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved wheel rim crusher.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved wheel rim crusher for use with a scrap metal compactor having two oppositely disposed, hinged crushing pads.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved wheel rim crusher that eliminates the waste in money and time spent in removing rims from wheels.
It is further highly desirable to provide an improved wheel rim crusher that is less expensive than present wheel rim crushers.
It is still further highly desirable to provide an improved wheel rim crusher that is simple in construction, simple to operate and simple to maintain.
It is again still further highly desirable to provide an improved wheel rim crusher that is light in weight, yet durable, and easily transportable and maneuverable.
It would finally be highly desirable to provide an improved wheel rim crusher which meets all of the above desired features.